1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for protecting sideways a head of an occupant in an automobile in the case of e.g. a lateral collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the event that, for example, an automobile has received a lateral collision, it is likely that an occupant may have his or her head struck against the window pane, roof rail, pillar, etc. beside his seat, or swung heavily sideways if the window pane is open.
There is known an air bag device which is installed beside an occupant in an automobile for protecting his or her head on such an occasion. The known device has, however, no member, for holding an inflated air bag against movement of the head or body of the occupant which has struck against it. If the window is open, therefore, the inflated air bag is moved to the outside of the automobile through the window and does not provide a firm support for the head.